


A problem and solution

by brokenandblindsoul



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sheldon Cooper, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Teddy Bears, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenandblindsoul/pseuds/brokenandblindsoul
Summary: Sheldon has a secret. then he falls asleep and doesn't have a secret anymore.
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, Sheldon Cooper & Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper & Penny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	A problem and solution

**Author's Note:**

> Blame firecracker189 and sweet_strawberry_kisses. This is entirely their fault.
> 
> Disclaimer i own nothing. All characters are owned by the creators of tbbt.

It was saturday morning and sheldon was excited. Leonard had spent the night with penny leaving him all alone in the apartment. He woke up at 6:15 poured himself a bowl of his favorite cereal and turned on pbs kids. As he watched thomas the tank engine he finished his cereal. At the end of the episode sheldon got up washed his bowl, went potty and grabbed his pacifier. In a split second decision he grabbed his thomas the train conductor teddy bear. After finally having all his gear, sheldon snuggled down on the couch and continued watching his favorite shows. As he watched barney he popped in his paci, which was sadly a baby one so it was too small for his mouth. But it still helped him feel small and it was a winnie the pooh paci which made it the best paci ever in his humble opinion. As barney finished the poor baby yawned 6:15 was just too early to be awake. As zaboomafo came on the tv sheldon could no longer keep his eyes open. He was sure he had time to take a short nap before leonard came home. With that thought he let himself fall asleep with his head on his favorite spot. At 10:00 leonard and penny come into the appartment expecting to be bombarded by sheldon, instead they walk into an unexpected sight. Sheldon was cuddled up with a thomas the train teddy bear and a pacifier in his mouth. "We must have walked in to a different dimension. That can't possibly be sheldon" "well leonard who else could it be? You only have one freakishly tall roomate." "Well yeah but why would he be on the couch, asleep, with a teddy bear?! Or a pacifier of all things?! Why would my 'genius' roommate be watching pbs kids?!" "I dont know leonard. Maybe its a comfort thing? Maybe it just makes him happy. We wont know till he wakes up so why don't you find something for us to watch and ill make some breakfast" "how about YOU find us something to watch and I will make us some breakfast" "fine."  
They both do their tasks in relative silence as sheldon sleeps oblivious to the fact his secret was out.  
"You have to admit he's awfully cute like this, he looks like an oversized toddler." "Yeah i guess." They ate their breakfast while watching some sports thing penny put on. "Since you made it ill do clean up" "alright, i left sheldon a plate on the counter though please leave it be or we'll never hear the end of it" "yeah yeah ive got it" once again a comfortable silence falls over the apartmant, even though a small squabble happens when leonard changes the channel.  
This silence doesnt last long though as sheldon wakes up. He slowly stretches and opens his eyes. He jumps up when he sees leonard watching him. He quickly spits out and hides his paci. "This-this. Isnt what it looks like"  
He says as he grabs his teddy and bolts from the room. "Well that could have gone better" "we should go talk to him" "nah penny we need to give him time to cool down, we should also look this up do research. Come at him from an angle of understanding." Penny gives him a long suffering sigh "i guess you right but what would we even look up?! Adult acting like a baby?" "Well yeah, i was gonna ask howard too because he know all sorts of weird shit." "Okay I'll tackle the online stuff you deal with howard." "Yeah yeah i know, I'll call him. Use safe search though. We don't wanna know what we'll find if you dont."  
"Okay. Now go call him! Wait! Lets go to my apartment so we dont bug sheldon even more." They walk over to penny's apartment and leonard goes into her room to call howard.  
"Hey howard it's leonard" "hey leonard what's up?" "Do you have any idea why an adult would be cuddling a stuffed animal and sucking a pacifer while watching kids shows?" " my guess is that that person is a little also know as an adult baby. Why who did you find doing it?" "Sheldon" "sheldon? Hmm makes sense i mean he is really childish and immature so he fits the whole little thing" "well thanks howard." "Yeah good luck"  
Leonard hung up the phone feeling better now that he knew what sheldon was, it was just figuring out what to do with that information he was struggling with. "So howard said that sheldon is something called a little and that it is a comfort thing" "yeah that's basically what ive found on here. So what are we going to do about this?" "Well lets talk to him about this and see what he says." "You sure? This doesnt seem like something he'd be willing to talk about." 

"So are you saying we just what? Dont talk to him? Let him stew on this for how ever long? No we're going to talk to him." "But...." "No buts we're doing this." "Fine but do i have to be there? It'll just make things awkward." "Leonard." "Fiinnnee" "do you think he'd want us as caretakers? I mean we already act like his parents, would it really be that much of a stretch." "What do you mean? We don't act like his parents!" "Omg we literally fought over who got to take him to disney land and buy him sheets!" "Fine! We act like his parents! So what! We dont have to take care of him when he's doing this!" "Why not? He obviously needs someone!" "But why do that have to be us?!" "Because who else would care enough? Who else would know the 50 different routines he has? Who else would know he's afraid of goofy but not pluto? Who else is there" "fine! Well take care of a baby sheldon and an adult sheldon" that settled they walk a cross the hall to the boys apartment, with a final look to each other they walk in ready to face him, but he's not in the living room like they thought he would be. No instead they hear muffled crying coming from where the bedroom is. They quickly play a game of rock paper sissors to decide who has to deal with the weapy sheldon. Penny lost meaning she had to do it. With a long sigh she walked to his door and knocked. "Hey sweetie i know you're upset can i come in" all she hears is a weak noise that sounds like yes. When she walks into a room she comes face to face with sheldon who is wrapped up in his blankets, hiding his face. "Hey sweetie, can i see those pretty blue eyes of yours?" "No" "why not honey?" "Cause you fink im a freak!" "I don't think you're a freak sweetie. We all have something we use to cope with life. I drink, howard has sex, you act like a kid. Its okay. We all have something sweetie." "But-but" "no buts. So you're a little? Who cares? I think its adorable." Sheldon finally looks out of his blanket cocoon. "Y-you think its adorable?" "Of course i do! You looked so happy and relaxed. If this is something that makes you happy i say go for it!" "Well thank you penny" "if you ever want someone to take care of little you just let me or leonard know okay? We would be honored to look after you when you're little" "I-i dont know what to say" "say yes sheldon." "Yes"


End file.
